Lily and James, a history
by Secret Lii
Summary: She was charming, smart and beautiful, he was funny, athletic and a DREADED MAURAUDER! He loved her with a passion, she HATED HIS GUTS!...and they were both crazy over each other. One of them, a bit more open about it than the other...it was destiny.
1. Those Green Eyes

**A Disclaimer-** Obviously, I don't own any of this, someone by the name of J.K. Rowling (god!) does.

**to my reviewers- **

lelagrrl- thanx for readin all my stories! what a coincidence, do I know you? lol

InuBecka- updated!  
Padfoot Reincarnated- thanx for the reviews, i didn't really like the way james introduces himself either, so i fixed that.

shadow08-thanx, btw, i like ur story 2

2 Mrs. H Potter, abby92, -Nag-N-Iffi, oxymoronique- ill update the baudelaire/hp corssover soon, im just busy with other hp stories

LadySaint- np, ur fic was good, i lov Maurauder stories personally.

**The Fabulous Four**

"Good bye, James Dearest!" cried Mrs. Potter. "So long son," called Mr. Potter. "Write to us every week," waved a older boy named Jake. "Bye, bye, Jamie!" cried a four year old boy on his tippy toes.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, bye Jacob, bye Johnny!" replied 11 year old James Potter, trying to be heard over hundreds of families saying good bye to their kids, who would be leaving to Hogwarts.

"...And he-llooo freedom..." James muttered.

Finally! This was it, his chance to get away from home, to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and Wizardry, where his brother Jacob, and dozens of cousins had gone before him.

James was trying to get onto the train as quickly as possible, and he would have too, if he had been looking ahead, and not at the girl along side him with pretty emerald eyes, and not gone crashing into another cart.

"Watch where you're going!" shouted the boy who he had bumped into, who had longish but elegant wavy black hair, and a scowl on his face.

"Then watch your attitude!" retorted James. "I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I'll bet...what's your name anyways?"

"James. James Potter. Yours?"

The boy, now a bored expression on his face smirked and replied "Oh, sorry, my parents don't get along with yours do they? "Those bloody Potters, to damn close to muggle-loving Dumbledore!" Sirius squeaked in a high-pitched voice, and a perfect imitation of his mother. "No offense mate, but I'm a Black. Sirius Black." Sirius smirked again.

"But our parents won't stop us from being friends will they?" James still thought Sirius had to have an attitude adjustment soon, but he loved his sense of humor and sarcasm, and bored but elegant pose.

"Yes, they probably will, but who says we go by the rules?" grinned Sirius.

"You like playing pranks?"

"Better than you do."

"Let's grab a compartment, shall we?"

"Right with you Potter"

But as they began to run towards the train, they heard a girl's voice saying, "Well would you _mind_ helping me up after you knocked me down!" James and Sirius turned around to find a pretty girl with long red wavy hair on the floor. And green eyes._ Amazing _green eyes. James felt his face go hot as he mumbled, "Yeah, sure, sorry about that." As she brushed her backside off, and picked up her fallen cart with a meowing cat in it, that seemed to resemble the girl, with orange and white stripes, and almond shaped green eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked James, moving forward, and accidentally stepping on Lily Evans' toe.

"Well knock me over again why don't you!" cried Lily.

"I said I was sorry!" exclaimed James.

"Well next time, mean it," scowled Lily

As Lily marched her way over to the compartments, so did Sirius and James, with James staring open mouthed at her the whole way. "Who does she think she is, "Well knock me over again why don't you!" in a high pitched voice.

Next to him Sirius groaned. "Girls...," he muttered. "Can't live with em', can't live without em'." And then they left, not knowing that James and Lily, would be facing another 6 or so years at war...for now.


	2. Just Evans

**_Just Evans_**

There was a full moon out, as James and Sirius arrived a bit late at the feast, due to a bit of first day pranking The boys helped Peeves the Poltergeist, an annoying, bouncy ghost, who enjoyed wrecking everything and anybody possible at Hogwarts (except perhaps Dumbledore), spill flasks of pumpkin juice on some 1st year girls. They arrived just as all the other first years were lining up in front of the sorting hat, waiting to be placed into their proper houses. McGonnagal, catching sight of the 2 windblown, red cheeked (from all that running and spilling...) boys, wagged her finger at them with a scowl on her face. The boys got in line, spotting Lily standing with a few other pretty girls, with an uncanny resemblance to Professor McGonnagal, shaking her head, scowling as well.

"What's her problem?" questioned Sirius to James. James just shrugged and smiled to himself.

"Black, Sirius!" was one of the first to be called up by Professor McGonnagal. "That's my cue," Sirius said, and walked up to the hat with a bored expression on his face. When he got up to the front, he sat down on the stool, and placed the hat on his mane of jet-black hair. Sirius twiddled his thumbs, while the hat thought. James, who knew a bit of Black family history from his parents, who worked in the ministry as aurors, and a bit from Sirius himself, guessed that the hat was considering the line of members in the Black family, probably all pure blood, who had been accepted into Slytherin. James crossed his fingers and muttered "please..." to no one in particular. Moments later, as if James' call was answered, the hat raised it's tip proudly and shouted "Gryffindor!" Sirius got up and nodded celebrity-style, to the crowd, before returning to his seat

After a few more names called, none of which James knew about or cared about, and finally, "Evans, Lily", echoed throughout the dining hall. James was sure he saw a few of the boys turn their heads in interest, as Lily breezed to the front of the room, her hair swishing gently behind her. James watched carefully as Lily put the tall, pointy black hat on her head and closed her eyes gently. James longed to have her open them again, so he could see those beautiful emerald eyes. She lay her head down to her chest and held her hands together so that it looked like she was praying. James thought she looked very pretty when she did this.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted after some thought. James heard some of Lily's acquaintances whispering to themselves, "I thought for sure, she'd be in put into Ravenclaw!".

A few names later (Samantha Frier, Elizabeth Finnigan, MelanieGorkin, Sandy Loughlin...), James raised his head to see a boy by the names of, "Lupin, Remus." James noticed that the boy looked quite tired, and his clothes were rumpled. James saw the bags under his eyes as the hat was placed on his head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted once again, and Remus' tired features lit up with glee.

"Malfoy, Lucius", interrupted the cheerful clapping for Remus, as he walked with his chest held high, up to the stool where he sat down proudly.

The hat had barely touched his slicked-back, white-blonde hair, beneath his cold gray eyes, before it exclaimed, "Slytherin!" Boos could be heard from the Gryffindor table, but Dumbledore quickly whistled loudly to get them to stop. The Slytherins on the other hand, were overjoyed with glee.

After "Parkinson, Patricia" was made a Slytherin, and "Peter, a chubby boy with a rat-like face, was made into a Gryffindor, James heard his cue ("Potter, James.") And strutted over to the stool, and plopped the hat onto his head.

"Ahhhhh," he heard the hat say, and James wondered if anyone else could here the hat talking. "Another Potter, eh? No thinking needed for this one, a brave and loyal one like a Potter, belongs in...Gryffindor! That part, James was sure everybody heard, because a thunderous appluase echoed throughout the room, and James proudly took a bow, he turned to Lily at the Gryffindor table, and saw her laugh at his antics. He was happy.

"Nice going there, Evans!" James grinned. Lily rolled her eyes. What was her problem, James thought.

"Don't call me Evans. My name is Lily!" Now James knew what her problem was.

"O.K., Evans, whatever you say, Evans!" Lily rolled her eyes. Hey, he could afford to bother her just a little bit, right?


	3. Dear Diary, by Lily Kate Evans

!BEWARE! HBP SPOILERS!

Dear Diary

By Lily Kate Evans

Dear Diary, Oh Diary, You'll never believe it! it's only my 1st week here and I've decided something...I LOVE IT HERE! I can't believe I thought I'd be scared. Sure I miss mum and dad a bit (not tunie), but I write home! Guess what? I made 6 new awesome friends! Samantha, Beth, Mara, Kirstin, Max, but most of all, Cheryl Harrow. Cheryl's tons prettier than I am, with perfect tan skin, and a long mane of silky raven hair, that falls over her, also perfect, shoulders. Cheryl's from an old wizarding family, and she's nice enough to help me get used to all the new phrases, and hexes, even though I've read plenty of books on the stuff.

Oh, and the classes here are spectacular! So far we've had History bit boring, charms my favorite subject here, I think I did well, transfiguration, but the highlight of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts, know why? Because I got to beat the cr--sorry, mind my language, crush the famous, James Potter, in a duel.

"Who'd like to give it a go, now?" called Professor Slughorn cheerfully, in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had just been teaching us some useful dueling spells like the Bat bogey hex, "Accio", the summoning spell, "Expelliarmus", the disarming spell, and "Immobulus", the freezing spell. He was an okay teacher in my opinion, very knowledgable, but sort of favoring...okay, okay, I'm teacher's pet, yet again! He was very nice though, and since it's our first week, I presume, let us pick our own seats, thank god! I really wanted to be seated with my friends, not, absolutely not near the Maurauders, a group of obnoxious well, 3/4 of them boys namely James Big-Head Potter and Sirius Arrogant Black, along with their posse: Remus Lupin he's really a nice guy, I don't know why he wastes his time on those two, maybe he'll knock some sense into them though ;-), and Peter, a snivelling pathetic boy with a rat like face who was not nearly as smart, athletic, or good-looking dont tell a soul, diary! as his friends, he's only hanging out with them for protection, I'm sure.

"I'll give it a go!" called James, who leapt up to the front of the room, swishing his wand, sword-like, and making the students laugh, including me. If you were there, diary, you would have too!

"Splendid, anyone else?" said Slughorn, pleased that James was so eager.

"I'll do it." sneered a voice from the back of the room, a voice who's curtain of greasy black hair covered his face, who's expression couldn't have been more cold. It was Snape.

"Excellent students, an opportunity for you to see how a real duel works. Well, no attacking of course, only disarming!" But no one listened to that.

Snape smirked, as he turned on James with a scary, almost mad expression on his face, and shouted, "Sectemsempra!" James leapt aside just in time to see a green zapping light, hit the storage closet next to him, which burst into a million pieces with a loud BANG!

"Severus! To Professor Dumbledore's office! Immidiately!"

Severus looked angry, but satisfied, at the expression on James face, which showed shock and then quickly turned to anger.

"Well, then," began Slughorn, who was nervously wiping his sweaty eyesbrow. "Anyone else dare to fight the "dodging Potter"? I was applaled that Slughorn could make a joke out of that. I've never heard of the spell that Snape performed, but according to the state of the closet, it was sometihng dark.

"I'll do it," I called from my seat, and I began walking up to the front of the classroom to face James. I had no clue what I was doing, I even shocked myself. I just had the urge to wipe that smug expression off James' face, the one he was wearing right now.

James leaned against Slughorn's desk in a really casual way and his handsome face broke into a grin, as he blew kisses at me, making me feel really weak at the knees, but I was determined not to show it.

"On 3, you duel!" called Slughorn. "One...two...and th--"

"Wait!" James interupted. "I'm not hexing her!"

"Ja-a-a-mes!"I groaned. "Not now! James had been flirting withme all wewk, butI wasn't about to let it happen in class.

"No, Lilykins. Hex me all you want, but I'm not laying a finger on you. Actually, i--"

"Stop it James. Right Now." I said, disgusted.

"Kids on 3, one, two, three!

James grinned at me, and leaned back against the desk again, clearly not gonna move. Then he looked at

Sirius, who gave him the thumbs up. I had an idea, and couldn't wait to wipe that smug expression off James

face.I didn't know many spells, but I _did_ remember oneI was especially good at, from Charms yesterday.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"I said, and James flew up, and into the air.

"Put me down! Lily put me down!" cried James, as theother kidslaughed.

"If you insist." I said, and I flicked my wand down to the ground, where James came crashing down with a

yelp.

As I walked back to my seat, and all my new friends came over to congratulate me, laughing, I smiled when I

saw James merely shook his head in disbelief as Sirius came to help him up.

"I don't know why you didn't hex her when you had the chance, she's vicious, you know." said Sirius

"I...just...couldn't." answered James as he stood up, staring at me


	4. Snivellus

**A/N- to Eva Angel- thanx 4 helpin me fix up my story, u wer so rite!**

**S****nivilus- 2nd year**

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty, or else your handsome prince is going wake you up with a kiss," announced

Sirius who was a little bit too hyper for the early hours, 7:00 to be exact.

"Oh yeah? and who's that?" mumbled James, his voice muffled from underneath his blanket.

"Me, you pretty, pretty princess!" Sirius exclaimed. James groaned. Remus laughed. Peter just looked

puzzled as he looked questioningly at Remus. "James isn't a princess," he said.

"You are too thick, Peter," said Sirius.

"Aww shut up," muttered Peter.

Just then Lily Evans marched into the room. "You're all late for breakfast, you know. Mc Gonnagal told me

to collect you," she said

"Hey, you're a girl. You're not allowed in here!" said Peter, obviolously pleased at himself for noticing this, as

he beamed around the room.

"Oh, let her stay Peter," said James as he grinned at Lily.

SLAP! Lily slapped James across the face. "I JUST CAME TO GET YOU, THAT'S ALL!" she yelled. And

with that, Lily stormed out of the boys' dormitory.

"Ooh, that was harsh!" said Sirius, after Lily left.

"You think?" said James sarcastically as he rubbed the burning red handprint indented on his cheek. Although,

all the boys, even Peter, noticed that as James rubbed, he had a rather dreamy look in his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Remus, as Sirius hopped giddily around the classroom. They

had just finished Charms, and were wondering what to do about Sirius, who had been fooling

around in Flitwick's charms class, and made his cheering spell a tad bit too, well, cheery.

"Ooh, look at me, I'm a pretty bird!" squealed Sirius, as he flapped his arms about the room.

"Man, all we need right now is for Severus to come in and see Sirius making of fool of himse--" But James

was interupted by the sound of laughter coming from his arch enemy, who had just entered the class (slytherins

had it next), all dressed in black, is greasy hair, hanging limply on his equally oily face. "Well what do we have

here? A bird? A airplane? An idiot? Yes, I do think so." said Severus. Severus' one and only friend at school so

far, was Lucius Malfoy, another 2nd year like himself, but he was a bit more popular than Severus was. Lucius'

mane of slick, silvery blond hair shook, as he snickered alongside Severus.

"Yes, Black, I guess you're too influenced by muggle lovers like Potter here--OWW!" Malfoy broke off due

to James, who immediatly jumped onto Malfoy and began a full out brawl. Lucky for them, Flitwick wasn't in

the room. Snape who saw what had happened, pulled James off of Malfoy, which was rather hard as James

had a good grip on him, and hexed him, causing him to be bound up in ropes.

"What were you saying Lucius? finish your sentance!"

"Yes, like I was saying, before James so rudely interupted, Black is much too influenced by muggle lovers like

potter, exactly what is ruining his brain! Isn't that right, Black?"

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep..." sang Sirius.

"Oh dear, he's singing the Swimming song," said Remus, who was standing on the sidelines of the battle,

guarding Peter, whom he knew would be the Slytherins' next target.

"Shame, you'd think being a pureblood, with an honerable heritage, he would have some sense in him...oh

well, Potter must have knocked it all out." James squirmed in his ropes upon hearing this.

"C'mon Severus, we have better things to do...like skip class!" said Lucius in a voice identical to his will-be son,

Malfoy.

"Right behind you, Lucius," said Snape.

As soon as the two Slytherins left the room, Remus quickly untied the ropes that bound James.

"That horid...that foul...that disgusting creature and his snivelling sidekick, Snivellus!"

"Hey, what did you say?" asked Peter.

"I said, Snivellus...I don't know where it came from thought, it just kind of slipped out instead of Snape,"

James replied.

Suddenly they heard Sirius behind them, shaking his mane of hair. "Happy feelings gone," he announced.

"Good," said James. "Then you're back to normal."

"So, do you have a plan?" Sirius asked.

"To get back at Snivelly?" James asked.

"You call Snape Snivelli? That gives me an idea."

The boys huddled together as Sirius whispered something into their ears, and soon, everyone understood the

plan. Even Peter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At dinnertime, All four boys walked over to the Slytherin table, which was filled with the scents of roast

turkey, pumpkin juice, and evil.

"Hello Snivellus," said James.

"How you doin' Snivelly," snarled Sirius.

"Alright there, Snivellus?" asked Remus

"Good bye now, Snivelli Snivellus!" chanted Peter.

The four brave--well, 3 of them anyways--Gryffindor boys walked off, leaving Malfoy and Snape with their

mouths hanging open.

The boys came back to the Gryffindor table, to tremendous applause, even from Lily, who had just last week

been called a mudblood by Snape.

As James passed by Lily, he winked at her saying, "I did it all for you, Lilykins!"

And Lily rolled those Emerald Green eyes.


	5. Note Passing

Font code- **Lily**

_James_

Sirius

**Note Passing- still 2nd year**

_Ohhh Lilykins!_

**Not now James, we could get in trouble**

_Not on my watch, Lily flower_

**Stop calling me pet names...and I don't want to pass notes with you!**

_Ok Lily, my precious rose_

**Okay! what do you want, make it quick!**

_Okay, okay, will you go out with me?_

**James...**

_What, was I too sudden?_

**How could it be too sudden? It's the 20th time you've aske me out since...since...**

_Since we got here in first year? And it's the 22nd time, actually._

**correct**

_Sooo...the predicament is?_

**James, we've been over this before.**

_And we're going over it again! yay!_

**James, are you crazy over me?**

_Yes. Are you crazy over me_

**No...no, why would I be?**

_Just asking. I think you are._

**Well I think you're mental and self-absorbed.**

_And I think you're beautiful and charming._

**Well I think you're...wait, why am I doing this? Why am I even answering you?**

_I don't know Evans, maybe it's something to do with your concience...like you know, it's reminding you how much you like me..._

**not answering**

_Oh Lily..._

**still not answering**

_I still love you too Evans._

And I love you sooooo much Potter. I think you're the most gorgeous guy I've ever met, and I wanted to know if we could--

**Hi Sirius**

_Do you really Lily?_

**THAT WAS NOT ME, THAT WAS SIRIUS!**

_Yeah, I'm sure it was_

Actually, it was.

Dam it!

Hello James, and _Lilykins_

**So you've taken up James' pet names too?**

As a matter of fact, I--

**I'm leaving this silly conversation as of now. I have better things to do.**

_Like what? listen to transparent old Binns? Cuz in case you haven't noticed, Lily, hes dead._

(Lily raises her hand, not in this written conversation anymore)

You're just jealous James

_JEALOUS? OF WHAT?_

Binns is givin' you a little competition...

_Yea right Sirius, you tell him Lily, you tell him he's wrong..._

_...Lily?_

She's gone James. She's left us for good.

_**No Lily!**_

It's no use James.

_How could she? Oh, one second Sirius, someones tapping my shoulder...Sirius? Why aren't you answering?_

"Look up, mate."

James finally looks up from the note

"Oh shi--...hi Professor!"


	6. Crazy and Confused

**Disclaimer-** I own zero of this! all of these charactors are Joanne Kathleen Rowlings, nothing to do with me. I just added a touch here and there.

**A/N-** Please r & r, hope u like it!

will-herm-simetra- hey, i loved ur story, (written in a diary) so in my story, lily is writing in that same red diary!

**Crazy and Confused-3rd year**

CRASH! It was lunch time, and Snape's plate piled high with food, crashed to the ground, as he was walking to the Slytherin table. He flushed a bit (kinda odd, as he's already so pale), and started gathering up his food, when a girl with pretty green eyes and fiery read locks, walked over to him and said, "Here, let me help you." Lily Evans knelt onto the floor, and picked up some of the food on the floor. Snape stared at her for a moment, and the remembered who he was dealing with.

"I don't need your help, You don't belong here, mudblood!" he shouted, loud enough for the entire dining hall to hear it. Lily's eyes began to tear a bit, but she held them back, and Snape saw her eyes blazing fiercely instead.

"Oh, I belong here, you're just jealous that I'm even better than you purebloods in class." retorted Lily. Snape made a weird face to this comeback, Lily couldn't quite make it out. It wasn't smugness, and it wasn't anger...I think it might have been embarassment! "I think it's you who doesn't belong here!" she continued.

"Get lost, mudblood!"

"Fine, be like that but just know that--"

SLAM! Lily's words were cut off as a boy with messy black hair, nice eyes, and glasses came running out of nowhere, rammed into Snape, and began punching him. Oh no, not him again!

Snape got up after a few minutes of them rolling around on the ground, with a reddish eye, that was black and purple around the edges, and turned to James, who was standing now to, sporting a long cut on his cheek.

"I'll get you back Potter, and your little mudblood girlfriend too!" (A/N- straight out of the Wizard of Oz baby!)

Lily then screamed, "Stop calling me a mudblood, and I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" And with that, she huffed her way out of the dining hall, and ran straight up to the girls room. She knew she could really talk this over with her best friend Cheryl right now, but she was still at lunch, probably still shocked over the whole fight, and Lily wasn't really in the mood to talk now, anyways. She was in the mood to write.

She pulled her red leather diary out of her trunk at the front of her bed, and opened it the the first blank page and began to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_What am I doing? What's happening to me? I used to think of James as this obnoxious arrogant little creep who had nothing better to do than brag about quiditch, pull pranks, and tease girls. Well, actually, he still does all of these things, but now, I can't stop thinking about him. An I try to convince myself, thats it's just because he's annoying me so much lately. But actually, it seems like he really cares about me. But why couldn't I at least say thank you to him back in the dining hall? Why can't I even try to be his friend? What was that weird look on Snape's face when I told him I was better than purebloods like himself at lessons...it doesn't seem at all like him to listen to me. I think this is all because I have mixed feelings...about James, school, friends, or whether I belong here after all. ...feelings I'm not sure of at the moment. Actually, I'm not really sure of anything right now._

_Confused, Lily_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**What am I doing? What's happening to me? Why am I going crazy over a girl who doesn't even like me! Actually, that's like, the understatement of the year. Lily hates me, I try as hard as I can to do stuff for her, but all she does is stomp out on me! I think she thinks I'm obnoxious...what gave her that idea? Sirius keeps telling me I'm mad for liking a girl who refuses to talk to me, but...there's something different about Lily.**_

_**Going crazy, James**_

**Did you like it? sorry if it was a short chappie...please r & r!**


	7. Thanks?

**Thanx to everyone who reviewed me! I really love getting reviews**

**Disclaimer**- you know the drill- I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE AWESOME CHARACTERS. if i did, I'd be names Jo Rowling, living in England, and probably like the coolest person on earth!

**A/N**- please r & r, even if it's bad, i hope u like it!

**Thanks**

_Dear Diary,_

_I felt better, knowing what I was about to do, as I headed out of the girl's dormitory, and into the common room. I was going to thank James about what happened earlier. My heart fluttered as I thought of his name. It keeps doing that lately!_

_I was just glad that I knew exactly where to find him. Slumped. In an armchair. Without any of his friends. I bit my lip as I plopped into a chair beside him. I kinda felt bad about being so rude to him but, how could I not be? Wouldn't anybody find it weird, if all of a sudden, after years of critisizing him, I said I liked him? No, I didn't like him. I couldn't._

_"What do you want, Evans?" he said in a weary tone_

_"I wanted to say thanks, actually." I snapped back. I didn't have to be doing this!_

_"For what?" he snapped back._

_"Oh don't play dumb!" I shrieked_

_"Are you calling me dumb?"_

_"Yeah, maybe I am!"_

_Then James did the weirdest thing. He grinned. "You know, this is like, the first time you've actually had a real. normal conversation with me!"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, as normal as it's ever gonna get. Then it was my turn to grin._

_"You know, Lily, we can still be friends, even though you hate me and all that...but with my good looks and your even better ones..."_

_I smirked. "Get real James. I'll be your friend when that enormous head of yours starts to deflate."_

_And with that, I left the room, leaving James even more slumped over in his chair.I had realized something._

_James was never going to change. About me or anything else._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**What the hElL was I thinking? I totally screwed up back there, now Lily hates me more than ever! Sorry for such a short entry, diary A/N- and sorry for such a short chappie, but I'm starving and it's time for supper now. Peter's bothering me to help him with some potions essay, so, I'll write back after supper.**_

_**Crazy for Lily, James**_

_**p.s.- I don't think Lily's ever going to change. About me, or anything else.**_

_**p.p.s...I'm inflated?**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...mUcH lAtEr ThAt EvEnInG...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_You'll never guess what happened! The craziest thing! Sirius, Peter, and I were taking a little detour around by the womping willow after dinner, and--"_**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**A/N- Sorry for cutting you off there, James. I'm also really sorry for posting the shortest chappie ever! I'm just kind of in a rush right now, packin for camp. Read the next chappie to find out the craziest thing! Haha, I love leaving cliffs!**


	8. Something Unpredictable

**A/N**- who likes the song time good riddance time of your life lol its somthin unpredictable, but in the end...

* * *

Now, I'll start from that cliffhanger...

**Something Unpredictable**

**_Dear Diary,_**

_**You'll never guess what happened! The craziest thing! Sirius, Peter, and I were taking a little detour around by the womping willow after supper, and you'll never guess what we saw! It was Remus! We had been looking for him in the dining hall all meal, and there he was! Being dragged into a whole under the Whomping Willow! By Madam Pomfrey! I'd never thought of her as much of a kidnapper. Of course, Moony did leave the dining hall quite early sometimes, but not too often, only like once a month. Actually, it's almost exactly once a month. He was even absent a few days at a time sometimes. He explained his disappearances, saying his mother was ill. And We'd always believed him. ! And we had never noticed that whole before! How is it that we, the Maurauders, Kings of all secret passages, never noticed this huge hole? I presented this question to Sirius, as we gazed at Remus from a distance, and he said it's probably because it's normally covered by flying branches! But for some reason, the tree was till! **_

_**We waited silently behind a tree for Remus to come out, maybe we'd knock Madam Pomfrey out so that we could question Remus in peace. But Remus didn't come out, only Madam Pomfrey did, so they couldn't come out from their hiding spot yet, otherwise she'd know they'd been eavesdropping. Madam Pomfrey stood outside the hole. And waited. And waited. Until suddenly they heard a loud, defeaning roar! It was coming from the hole Madam Pomfrey was staring into. But she didn's seem sared in the least. On the contrary. She got up and walked back to the castle as if she'd been waiting for it. **_

_**"Sirius?" James quivered. And James didn't normally quiver. "What was that roar coming from?" James and Sirius were the smartest of the batch, and if he didn't know, Peter sertainly wouldn't, but Sirius might. And he did. **_

_**"A Were wolf." he replied solemnly.**_

_**Two nights later in the common room, the Maurauders three, cornered Remus, who had just returned, looking paler than ever, and questioned him until he confessed the truth. And you now what that is, I'm sure.**_

_**"All right, all right, I'm a were wolf! he cried. The other 3 knew they had to do something to make Remus feel better. And oddly enough, it was Remus, the "goodest" of the 4, that said the illegal word.**_

_**"Animagus"**_

_**And from that day foward, till the end of the semester, they brewed, and brewed. And brewed. And helped Peter too.

* * *

**_

_**5 monthes later, the end of the semester, the potion was ready. It was complicated, but ready, nonetheless. And it left James and Sirius as 2 beautiful animals, now known as Prongs and Padfoot, but left Peter a measly rat to match his face, now called Wormtail. And together, the 4 of them ruled the Hogwarts bounds, and out of bounds, once a month. Scaring children, scaring Snape, and making Hogwarts history.

* * *

**_

**A/N**- Sorry I've been writing such short chaps lately, but I already told u, leaving for camp next week!


	9. Away with the Summer Days

Away with the Summer Days

"Take that, Tuna fish!" shouted Lily Katrina Evans, as she threw a hex at her horrid sister, Petunia's face , and she slammed her bedroom door; Tuna fish, was a nickname she had recently made up for her. Nice, huh? It was the summer before Lily went back to Hogwarts for her 4th year, and while she missed her parents at school, she couldn't wait to leave Petunia behind.

"I'm telling Mum!" cried Tuna, who, by now, should be covered in hot blistering boils.

"See if I care!" replied Lily through the door. She had more important things to think about right now...like the fact that any minute now, a letter from the ministry of magic should be arriving on account of her "use of magic out of school"...and of course

there was always J--wait! What was she thinking...She knew exactly what she was thinking, actually. As if on que, she heard a peck on her window, and turned to see a handsome snowy-white owl trying to get in through her window. She opened the screen and let the owl in, curiously. She had no idea whose owl it was, until she read whom the letter was addressed to. Clearly printed in script balck ink, in the center of the envelope, which she had just plucked out of the owl's mouth, was "To my Lilykins." Lily rolled her eyes, grinning, and then ripped open the envelope.

Dear Lily,

Lily Evans? _My_ Lily Evans? Doing magic out of school? On her _sister_? I've never been so proud of you! Sniffle, sniffle! Sirius n' I've had a bad influence on you...You're one of us Maurauders now! Don't ask me how I know, my Dad works in the Minsitry, so he told me and...Oh, don't you worry about a thing, my beautiful Lily-Blossom (Sirius made up the name for me ;-)), I'll be there at the hearing, cheering you on!

p.p.s.- maybe after the hearing, we could go out together to lunch?

xoxox, your boyfriend James Potter

Lily laughed to herself, and smiled. That James Potter. He was so funny, he could really make a girl laugh. He wasn't really her boyfriend, though he liked to think he was. Then all of a sudden her stomach dropped, as she remembered what James had said about a hearing, and another owl flew through her window. It looked very official. She nevrvously ripped open her envelope and read a letter that stated some boring information that she already knew, and that her hearing was this Sunday...this Sunday...James would be there! Oh No! What if she were banned from Hogwarts, or worse, and he was there to witness it! She hoped Sunday waould never come...

And it came. Too soon, for her liking. She woke up groggily at 7 a.m., an hour before the hearing was supposed to start, and was quite thankful that Dumbledore had called last night, to tell her that he would be escorting her to the meeting, along with 2 boys who also had a hearing to go to. After that, he would drop them off in London to get their school supplies. That was the only part Lily had told her parents about. The school supplies. Lily found it painful to imagine what her parents would they say if they knew that she was going to a hearing...they'd act just like James had, that was for sure, "Lily Evans? Our Lily Evans? Causing trouble? Going to a hearing?"...although she wasn't so sure her parents would be as delighted as James was, that their little Lily was turning into a criminal...okay, that was a little overboard, but...thing is that most people found the idea of Lily causing trouble, absolutely perposturous, which was kind of ridiculous in Lily's opinion, for she knew of numerous times that she had gotten into trouble, not on purpose of course...

Lily stipped off her nightgown, and pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a brightly colored, stiped turtleneck. She also brushed and pulled her hair up into a messy but cute bun, with a few strands falling out here and there, just the way she liked it. She would have taken more time to make herself a bit more presentable, like fixing her bun, perhaps, but she didn't have any to spare. It was already 7:30! Arrrgg, she had spent too much time daydreaming, _again! _Lily quickly threw on her emerald pendant neclace (which coordinated with her eyes, as they were the _exact_ shade of green) with the script "L" made of imbeded diamonds, for it was her favorite neclace and was her good-luck charm too...not that she believed in luck but...it certainly couldn't hurt, especially today.

She checked her reflection in te left the room the mirror once more before she left, pleased to see that the pendant looked _amazing_ with her turtleneck.

_**Ding Dong!**_

_Oh, I'd better get the door, it must be Dumbledore and the two mysterious boys..._ thought Lily

She ran down the stairs, and shouted to her mom, "Bye Mom! You'll pick me up in London later, right?"

"Yes, Lily dear, see you later honey!"

"Have fun picking up your supplies, Lily!" shouted Mr. Evans, as Lily fought the urge to tell them about the hearing...she was such a good girl!

"Petunia, aren't you going to say goodbye to your sister?" asked Mrs. Evans

"Bye _Lily dear_," said Petunia in a sickly sweet mocking voice. Lily was glad then that Petunia didn't know about the hearing, otherwise, she'd be gloating about how Lily was getting paid back for the boils.

Lily picked up some spare change (sickles, knuts and galleons, of course) from her purse and stuffed it into her pocket before leaving. She opened the door to see Dumbledore standing there, his long white beard and hair in all it's glory.

"Good Morning Professor Dumbledore," greeted Lily "Who are the boys joining us today?"

"Why, I thought you knew, Lily." Dumbledore stepped aside to reveal two boys.

Two very familiar boys

"No! Not them!"


	10. NOT THEM!

**A/N**- okay, okay, i'll start right from the cliff-

* * *

**Not Them!**

"No, not them!" cried Lily.

"Oh Lily dearest!" said James, grinning.

"Lily!" exclaimed Sirius. "You've been a naughty, naughty girl!"

"Oh, how could I forget you had a meeting too! You told me you'd be there in my letter, but I didn't know I'd have to bear the long ride there with you too!"

"Actully Miss Evans, it won't be a long ride at all. We will be apparating there."

"Apparating? But we can't apparate, we're under age! And besides-"

"Don't you think I'd've thought of all this, Lily?" questioned Dumbledore.

Lily looked abashed. "Yes, of course, I should have known..."

Sirius laughed at Lily's hesitance to break the law, but Lily just scowled at him.

"Very well, then, shall we?" and Dumbledore stretched out his arms to the teens. Lily grabbed his left one, and Sirius grabbed his right. James immediately grabbed onto the left one, so he could touch Lily's hand. Sirius snickered as Lily rolled her green eyes."

"Off we go then." said Dumbledore. And Lily, James, and Sirius felt an oddly uncomfortable pulling sensation, as if someone

was trying to pull off the ground, hard, but they were stuck.

After a few minutes of that uncomfortable feeling, the 3 teens and Dumbledore looked around, and found themselves by an old rundon building and an out-of-order telephone booth.

"Wait, this is the Ministry of Magic? It's nothing but an old rundown shack!"

"Oh, Lily, Lily, this is just an illusion! You see, the Ministry just disguises their Headquarters like this, so that no unwanted guests come in!"

"Okay, but dont "Lily, Lily" me!"

James and Sirius laughed.

The 4 of them stepped into the phone booth and stated their names and reasons Sirius Black, Professor Dumbledore, and Lily and James Potter, here to--Ow! That hurt Lily!" and were in a few moments, transported into the building.

"It's on the 7th floor, 3 room on the left. I trust you can get there yourselves. I'll meet you at the lobby after your hearings." said theDumbledore, who clearly didn't want to waste words, and mysteriously drifted away."

So the 3 of them raced through revolving doors and staircases, auntil they reached the floor where the Hearings were held.

"Wait!" called Lily, as she panted, trying to keep up with the 2 boys, who were much faster runners than she, and still running, but clearly, not as alert.

"What Lily, do you need me to hold your hand?" asked James.

"No thanks, James, I think we're here."

The 3 looked up at the door labeled "The Hearing Room."

"Ah, you're right Lilykins." said James.

"Why are you guys here, anyways? Not that I'm surprised to find you 2 in trouble."

James and Sirius grinned and high fived. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Lily!" said James, who clearly took it as a compliment.

"Yeah, we're deeply honored," sobbed Sirius, wiping fake tears from his eyes. "Actually, I was over at James house over the Summer, and we accidentilly sent a stray bludger flying into a nearby muggle community, injuring several innocent people."

They high fived again.

"You idiots!" That was my town! And actually, I remember it, as my next door neightbor, a little old lady, was one of the ones hit by it!"

"Ooh, sorry bout that, Lils."

"Never mind, you guys go first, you're going to be late!"

"Okay, okay." and the boys rushed in through the door.

"Well, that didn't take long," said Lily, as the boys came out, grinning. "What happened?"

"Actually Lily, all we had to say was that we knew Lily Evans, and we were off the hook." said James, pleased.

"Why? What do you mean? Who's the judge?" asked Lily

"You'll find out soon enough, _teacher's pet_." smirked Sirius.

"We'll be coming in with you, Lilykins, to witness your _sluggish _hearing." added James slyly.

"No! Slughorn's the judge?" cried Lily. She didn't take to liking Slughorn too much anymore, she got tired of his stupid

parties for only "favored students" and disliked being called "teacher's pet!"

"Yes, actually, Evans, he was promoted. You should have heard him going on about you to the jurors, they didn't even have time for us! I think he likes you almost as much as I do...wait no..." said James.

"Well, at least you know you're not in trouble!" crowed Sirius, to a punch in the stomach from Lily.

But Sirius was right. Lily wasn't in trouble. She was out of the room in a matter of minutes, despite protests from Lily herself, claiming that she had to be judged fairly "Nonsense, you did nothing wrong, Lily dear, merely set your sister in boils! She probably deserved it anyways!" cried Slughorn., and a few laughs from James and Sirius.

"I can't believe he did that for me!" cried an outraged Lily. "Not that I mind getting out of trouble but, still. It's unjust!"

"Yeah I know what you mean Lily, he didn't mean to though." said James.

"What do you mean, he didn't mean to?" asked Lily.

"I threatened to hex him if he didn't let you off easy. said James, happily.

"James, you can't threaten the defense against the Dark Arts teacher!" cried Lily.

"Oh, yes I can. For you I can. And besides for that, he's a big old softee inside!"

* * *

**A/N**- like it? r & r! will update soon! 


	11. Johnny

**A/N**- hey, if you like reading bout' the Maurauders, pleez feel free 2 chekk out my new story, The Maurauder's Guide to Love, Life, and Lily Evans. The maurauders give straight foward talk n' tips about their favorite subjects...Lily, quidditch, detention...(in Peter's case, it could be cupcakes...)r & r pleez, I love getting reviews!

* * *

**Johnny**

"There you are! Now, let's head off to Diagon Alley!" cried Dumbledore cheerfully as they arrived in Diagon alley. "How did the hearings go?

Sirius winked at Lily. "Perfect. Though it got rather boring and the jury slugged on for a while but...hey, are we sticking with you while why get our supplies?" said Sirius, rather rudely. "Sirius!" hissed Lily quietly.

But Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes crinkled, and the light reflected the laugh lines on his face. "Actually Lily, it's quite alright, I have erronds of my own to run. I think you all know where Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop is?" The 3 teens nodded. "In that case, we'll meet there in 1 hour and 1/2. Is that alright?"

"That's quite enough time." said Lily.

"Alright now, you three stick together!" said Dumbledore, as he walked off.

"That's okay with me." James said, as he winked at Lily.

Lily pretended she didn't she didn't notice. Or that's what James thought. It was unusual that Lily didn't roll her eyes at James' flirting.

"Earth to Lily!" he tried, waving his hand in front of her eyes, which were staring straight ahead. James looked over to what she was staring at, just as Lily broke out of her trance, and shouted, "Johnny!"

"Huh?" said James, as Lily broke into a run toward a tall boy with dark hair and a muscular build, that James recognized as a one of the boys going into 5th year...and they were still going into 4th! James also recognized him as the seeker of the Ravenclaw team...plus, at the moment, he was hugging Lily..._his Lily_! All of this made him a potential enemy!

"Bad luck, mate." muttered Sirius, as the 2 of them walked over to where Lily was hugging Johnny, as they forced to stick with her.

"Sooo..." said Sirius awkwardly, watching the 2 of them finally pull apart. "Who's...new kid?"

"I'm Johnny. Johnny Depp." said the boy, who stood just a few inches over James and Sirius. He gave them both a firm handshake. "And you are of course, James and Sirius. Lily'a told me plenty about you two." Lily blushed.

"Well, I'm sure you could tell us plenty about your life story, but we really do have to go." James snapped. And he grabbed Lily and Sirius' hand, and dragged them off to shop, leaving Johnny standing there, dumbfounded.

Lily pulled back as soon as they were a few feet away into the crowd, and began shouting. "What was that?" demanded Lily. "You never even gave him a chance! And who are you to drag us off like that?"

"Yeah, James," said Sirius, trying to make a joke out of it. You look like a teenage girl, who doesn't want to miss a sale at her favorite mall!"

James glared at him, and then swore and looked away.

"I just want to hurry up so we can get back home soon," said James, in a calmer, but undeniably troubled, voice.

"Whatever you say, chief," said Lily sarcastically, and the three of them did their shopping in an awkward silence, with the occasional silence-breaker from Sirius, who was walking between the 2 of them, joking, trying to avoid more snapping.

And as she walked along side Sirius, checking out the latest books by her favorite author in Flourish and Blotts, Lily wondered, _What in the world was he thinking?_

And as James examined a flower that squirted water, a muggle like sort of thing, in Zonko's, he wondered, _What in the world was I thinking...

* * *

_

**A/N-** did u like it? r & r pleez! be gentle! lol


	12. CHAPTER NEXT

_WORKING ON NEXT CHAPTER! FINALLY!_

_MY COMPUTER BROKE FOR A WHILE, SO..._

_hope to finish soon..._


	13. writing

Just got back from braces appointment...working on chapter 13...good chapter...


End file.
